Crazy Cresta's
by hungergameslove12
Summary: In this story we meet the Cresta family. It's from the view of Breeze, Annie's year younger sister. They bring home a new child and things get interesting. Sorry it's short but I want to see how you like it first. We start by seeing them as younger kids and by the 3rd chapter they will be between tweens and teens
1. How it all began

Breeze swiftly moved her hands across the bright white sheet of paper that sat on the table. Scribble after scribble appeared on the paper. She stood up feeling satisfied with her work. She carried it to the fridge to be hung. Her mother carried a large silver tray out of the oven and set it on the stove. Breeze stubby arms reached up and her mother lifted her into the air as if she was flying. "How is my beautiful girl today" Her mother beamed wiping the long brown hair from Breeze's face. "I'm great mommy" Breeze smiled extending the paper so it touched her mother's soft hand. Her mother smiled taking the sheet of scribbles and hung it on the fridge. She kissed Breeze's forehead and smiled. "Guess what we are doing tonight?" Breeze tapped her mother's chin and slaughed

"What?"

"We are going to pick up your new sister." Her mom giggled.

The smile dissapeared from Breeze's face as she screamed to be put down. Once her feet touched the ground she ran out the door. She could hear her mother cry her name. Breeze made her way to the beach, the one place she felt she could go in situations like this The warm sand felt nice under her toes as she ran along the beach. Concerned faces looked her way as she ran by. Breeze stopped a little ways up the beach and puffed in and out. She felt someone grab her and she screamed. She turned ready to attck. She regonised the beautiful brunette, Annie. She smiled locking her arm with Breeze's arm.

"Where do you think your going?" Annie laughed. Breeze scowlded Annie for scaring her and sat down frustrated. "That's no fair Annie" She tried not to laugh folding her arms. This made Annie laugh. The more Breeze concentrated on not laughing the harder it was. Annie sat next to her and smiled. "Mom told me why you ran out" Breeze looked over at Annie

"It's not fair! She didn't tell us." This remark brought a look of guilt to Annie's face.

"YOU KNEW!" screeched Breeze more angry then ever. Annie scratched the back of her head and nodded. "I did but I am older and maturer." She gasped. Annie was only older by a year. Breeze stood up mad and ran back to the house. She could hear Annie trying to catch up but she didn't stop. Not until she had slammed her door behind her and collapsed on her bed.


	2. Sisters for life

Before she knew it Breeze had fallen asleep on her soft warm bed. She was awoken by Annie's loud scream in her ear

"WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY"

Breeze leaped up alert and active. On the way up she had accidently hit Annie in the face. Annie growled at her and stomped away. Breeze wiped her tired eyes and followed Annie downstairs. Her mother was in the kicthen washing some dishes. She turned and smiled at Breeze as if this afternoon had never happened. She looked outside relising that the sun had long gone down and the moon was wide awake. Her mother picked her up in her arms smiling. "Time to go sweet peas" and without another word they were out the door.

The sat in a corridor outside a small office waiting. The smell of kids and fish was strong. Feeling scared Breeze linked her arm with Annie's. Annie smiled looking at Breeze. The office door suddenly opened and a chilly wind blew out. "She's ready" spoke a red headed lady with freckles and glasses. Mrs. Cresta got up and walked into the room leaving Annie and Breeze alone.

"Do you think she'll be nice" Breeze asked looking into Annie's sea green eyes. Annie shrugged

"Well hopefully or else we will put her in her place.

Breeze laughed slightly. A few minutes later the door reopend and their mother stepped out. This time she was accompined with a girl about Breeze's age. She had long blonde hair and thick lashes. She smiled at Annie and Breeze. "H-hello I am Sapphire" Annie and Breeze exchanged glances. Annie smiled "Hi, I am Annie and this is Breeze" she said gesturing to Breeze. Breeze forced a smile. Their mother smiled looking at all three of them. "Let's go home then" She grabbed Sapphire's small hand and lead her to the car.

When they arrive home, Breeze goes straight to her room. She can hear someone following her so she turns around.

"What do you want Sapphire?" she almost yells. Sapphire takes a step back.

"Your mom...I mean our mom said I am sharing with you...A room I mean"

Breeze feels bad for being mean but doesn't apologize. She sighs and pulls Sapphire to her room.

"If we are sharing then there is going to be some rules." Breeze jumps onto her bed before continuing

"No taking my stuff without permission, make sure you keep our bathroom clean, pick up after yourself and if I want to be alone leave me alone." Breeze raises and eyebrow at Sapphire waiting for her response. She smirks "Well same goes to you then Breeze." She goes and sits on her bed and laughs. Breeze his shocked at her tone and looks at her. The smirk is still on her face. Breeze rolls her eyes and knows this is going to take a lot of getting use to. Sapphire looks up at a clock and see's the time. She looks over at Breeze. "Well it's late. We should get some sleep" She winks and switches off the light and pulls the covers over her head. Breeze shakes slightly. She was terrified of the dark. Breeze jumps up and switches the light back on.

"No, no, no. This light satys on until I am ready to sleep." Breeze says walking back to her bed. She can see Sapphire pull the covers down.

"Well I am tired so the lights switch off" She gets up turning it off again. This makes Breeze very cross. She jumps up for the second time and flicks the light back on. "LEAVE IT ALONE SAPPHIRE" Breeze yells. Suddenly their mother walks in. "Breeze Coral Cresta" She raises her voice. Breeze lowers her head and gets into bed

"Sorry mommy" Is all she says before the light is switched off and her mother is gone.

The next morning Breeze wakes to the sound of wave's crashing on the shore. She jumps up and puts her swim suit on. She runs downstairs and sits at the table where breakfast has been left. Breeze looks around and wonders where everyone else is. She gets up and looks out the door. There they are. Playing in the waves. Her mother, Annie and yess of course Sapphire. Breeze clenches her fists. She runs outside and yells to them "Hey why didn't you wait for me!" They all look over at Breeze

"Well you slept in late and we wanted to teach Sapphire to swim" replied her mom.

Breeze clenched her fists even more then she ran into the water to join them. For an hour they taught Sapphire to swim. She got better and better. Suddenly they could hear the phone ring from inside the house. Their mom glanced at them "I think you'll all be alright" She gets out and runs to the house. Sapphire swims on her back and sighs

"This is nice eh Breeze"

Breeze clenches her teeth "Yes this is amazing"

Annie looks at them. "I am going to tan so you guys stay here"

They both nodded as Annie got out. Breeze turned to Sapphire.

"So you can swim?"

"Yes I sure can" replies Sapphire.

Breeze rolls her eyes "You think you can just come in and steal my family?" She snaps her fingers.

Sapphire looks puzzled "Steal your family?"

Breeze nods quickly. Sapphire laughs "Your funny... I am not trying to steal your family okay!" Breeze looks at Sapphire. That's when Breeze is pulled under.

Breeze's lungs scream for air. She doesn't know why she can't swim to the top but she just can't. She feels the world darken as she tries to reach the surface. No use. She wriggles and wriggles before her head hits a rock and she blacks out.

**Sapphire's POV **

All I saw was Breeze get pulled under. I scream her name. I look up at shore and see Annie and mother running towards the water. Yet not fast enough. I dive under and try to find Breeze. "There she is" I say to myself and I dive lower and grab her hand. As soon as I break the surface Annie and mother are beside me.  
"Sapphire what happened" Mother cries

"I-i don't know. She was pulled under" I reply

Mother looks around worried and takes Breeze in her arms. We all run back to shore and set her down on the sand. Mother soon is giving Breeze CPR. I sit back on my knee's and watch in horror. Annie cries slightly and I pat her back. Suddenly Breeze starts coughing. I grip her hand smiling "She's alive" I sigh

Mother cries and hugs Breeze tight. Breeze looks around a little dazed. Mother carries her to the house and bandages her head. Then she sends Breeze straight to bed.

_**Breeze's POV 3rd person**_

Breeze woke up sore and tired from the other day. She looked around the room. She jumped a bit spotting Sapphire watching her from her own bed. She jumps up and hugs Breeze "I am so glad your alright"

Breeze smiles "Mom told me it was you who saved my life"

Sapphire smiles looking down "Well I mean I guess I did"

Breeze pulls Sapphire's ear close to her lips and whispers "Well thank you. I guess I was very wrong about you"  
Sapphire pulls back and smiles. She then sticks her pinky out "Sisters?"  
Breeze smiles and locks her pinky with Sapphire's "Sisters"


	3. To the games I go

**Okay everyone. I have skipped a lot/ Breeze and Sapphire are 14 and Annie is 15. The setting is the day of the 70****th**** games reaping. In my last chapters it was 3****rd**** person but I am going to try to make it 1****st**** person. So if I am writing in 1****st**** person and it suddenly goes to 3****rd**** person I am sorry. Thanks for reading Please review and make some suggestions. **

**Breeze's POV**

The sound of my alarm wake me. I slam my fist down on the snooze button before rolling over and closing my eyes again. I sigh liking the peace and quiet. That's when the door was thrown open. My eyes shoot open and I turn my head towards the door "Sapphire what the hell" I say as calmly as possible. She beams at me "Get up sunshine" She skips to the curtains and opens them.

"Come on hurry up. We need to do something before this aftrenoon...you know just in case..." Sapphire trails off. I pull myslef put of bed and walk to the closet. "Let's go surfing then" I say

Sapphire smiles slightly "I-i am not that good" I laugh remembering when I tried to teach her.  
"Are you kidding, you did amazing" I continue to laugh "Okay well what do you have planned then. She grin's and grabs my hand and drags me downstairs. I scream at her "Sapphire let go your hurting me." Sapphire continues down the stairs not caring. I let out a huff and give up. We reach the kitchen and Sapphire grins again "Let's bake" I take a step back. "Why the hell did you drag me down here. You could of told me and then I could of changed and..." Sapphire cut her off

"Well who knows how long that would of taken. We need to bake in and hour casue lazy bumb slept in until noon"

I look at the clock and gasp. I had never slept in that late. Maybe it was the day. It sickened me that they forced children into an arena to fight to the death. I tap my foot on the ground. "Fine let's get crackin"

After about and hour we have baked some choclate chip cookies and strawberry swirls. I take a bite from one of the cookies and smile "These are so good" Sapphire does the same and sighs with happiness. "It's like taking a bite of heaven" We both laugh. This sends crumbs flying which causes us to laugh more. Annie walks in and smile's slightly "Hey you guys, mom said we need to get ready now" We all exchamge glances. Then me and Sapphire walk upstairs. I shut the door behind us and sigh "How many times has your name been entered in this year" I ask. Sapphire looks at me "6 today" I sigh and nod. The odds may be in our favour once again. I gasp thinking of Annie. "Annie has been hanging out with Finnick Odair a lot latley and rumours in the capitol say that he is cheating on his capitol girlfriend" Sapphire looks at me puzzeled.

"Don't you get it. Snow will not be very happy with them" I whisper loud

A single tear rolls down Sapphire's cheek and she mumbles. "Does that mean Annie could be going in this year"

I shrug "I-i don't know but whatever happens we have to remain strong."

Sapphire nods quickly then walks to the bathroom to change. I stand there for a minute then get my cloths on. I slip on a blue sundress with white sandels and make my way to the front door

The whistle went about 10 minutes ago. We have already reached the town square. Depression hangs in the air. I stand in front of a table as a lady gives my finger a small prick and takes my blood. I wince. The lady looks at me "Here take this" She passes me a bandage and I make my way to where my age group stands. I quickly find Sapphire amoung them and hug her tight. "It's okay. Neither of us will go in" I say crying a bit. Sapphire's nods and lets go. Samantha, a tall lady with blue and green hair walks onto stage. She taps the mic and smiles "Welcome welcome to this years reaping for the 70th hunger games" She claps her hands. Everyone else is silent. Samantha clears her throat "Well here is a small video. All the way from the capitol" She turns her head to the big screen. The video starts and talks about the dark days and how the Hunger games started. I clench my teeth. Sapphire looks over at me. I can feel her eyes on my face but I don't flinch. The video ends and Samantha is back at the mic. "The time has come to select one young man and women to be the representatives of district four." She quickly turns to her left where there is a fish bowl with slips of paper ,that have names on them, in it. She puts her hand in and quickly plucks one out. She walks back to the mic before clearing her voice "Annie Cresta!"

**Annie's POV**

I stand there frozen. How could it have been me. I slowly make my way towards stage. I get to the stage and look around me. I see Finn with a sad look on his face. Yes it was true that me and him had been seeing each other but none of that mattered now. I was on the way to my death. I stand up strong for Sapphire and Breeze. Samantha calls out the boys names next

"Caleb Mona" My mouth drops. Caleb was one of the one guys I liked to speak with besides Finn. Once he has reached the stage I look over at him sad. He had a blank expression so I looked away.

"Please help me in congradulating this years tribute's" Samantha clapped her hands. Everyone was silent. Samantha sighed and looked at me then at Caleb. "Please shake hands." I looked at Caleb and gave his hand a light shake. We were then hereded into the Justice building to say our goodbyes.

**Sapphire's POV**

As soon as Annie was herded into the justice building me and Breee found each other. Breeze's eyes were filled with tears. I wrapped an arm around her and we made are way into the justice building to say goodbye.

**Annie's POV**

I sit in a small black room waiting for people to come and say goodbye. It feels like hours before the door is flung open and Breeze, Sapphire and my mom and running in. Breeze and Sapphire have tear stained faces and puffy eyes like they had been crying for hours. I closed my eyes as they all group hugged me. When I felt them let go I opened my eyes trying to keep my tears in.  
"You have to win Annie. You just have to!" Breeze yelled. I sighed and looked away "You know as much as I do that I can't win." This made Breeze fall to her knee's and sob "Please try for us" Sapphire whined "Just try" her voice cracked. I pulled Breeze up and kissed her on the forhead "Don't worry breezy boo...I will come home and we will be a big happy family" Breeze wiped her eyes and smiled "Annie your smart and cunning. You could win this" I nodded and moved to stand in front of Sapphire. "Watch Breeze for me okay?" I grinned. Sapphire started getting watery eyes again "I will Annie" Sapphire sobbed as she bear hugged me. I then stepped to my mom. "Mom no matter what happens stay strong. Don't turn to alchool ever!" My mother nodded. Her face was blank as she pulled me in for a hug. I smiled. A peacekeeper walked in pulling my family away. Breeze started screaming and Sapphire sobbed. This made me start to cry "Don't worry I will be home before you know it" I yelled as the door slammed in my face. I slumped to the chair. I heard the door open again and I saw him. His beautiful bronze hair and sea green eyes. I frowned "I guess the odds were not in my favour this year Finn." Finnick came and took a seat beside me, his eyes sad. "Annie I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I looked at him and forced a smile "It's not like you put my name in there" Finnick's face went pale as he stood up and kneeled beside me "I might as well have" He put his hand over his face and I could hear his soft sobs. I grabbed his hands and pulled him up so he was close to me. "What do you mean?" I asked. Finnick moved away and punched a chair. "A couple weeks ago I rejected to go to see my capitol girlfriend and Snow lost it. I told him I wanted to spend time with you..." Finnick fell to his knee's. I knelt beside him. My face was blank as I suddenly relised I was going to my death all because Finnick wanted to spend time with me.


	4. Let the games begin

**Okay so what do you guys think so far? Please review and give me suggestions**

**RoseMaple thanks so much for the suggestions and compliments. They mean so much **

**Annie's POV**

I sat at the window watching the country side go by. Caleb sat in a seat across from me and I could hear Samantha talking about how amazing the capitol was. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped back hitting my head on the window. "OW"

I looked up and it was Finnick. I rubbed my head and looked away from him. Suddenly his soft lips were beside my ear whispering "Meet me in your room in 5 minutes" then just like that he was gone. I got up and stretched. I looked at Samantha and Caleb who quickly looked away from me.

"Samantha where is my room" I asked. Samantha pointed down the hall and I sighed. When I reached my room I flicked on the switch and there he was. I grabbed candle stick that was beside me and flung it at him. Finnick quickly dodged it but didn't dodge the second one as it hit him smack in the face. Blood started dripping down his face and I ran to him "Finnick I am sorry. I didn't mean to hit you in the face. I just-" He silenced me by pressing his warm lips against mine. I closed my eyes and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I opened my eyes and looked at him

"Finn I..." I looked away. Finnick smiled at me "Babe I am going to do everything in my power to get you home" he moved away and slammed his fist on the bed. I hugged him from behind as he stood there. "I know you will but I can't win Finnick" I pointed at the tv in my room "I can prove it"

I flicked on the tv and watched the recaps of this years reapings. Only a few tributes stood out to me. There was a strong muscular boy from two named Riley, his district partner Cassey, a petite girl with brown hair from six and a freakishly tall boy from twelve. Annie gulped and knew there was no way she was going home. She switched off the tv and looked at Finnick with sad eyes. Finnick started sobbing and Annie comforted him. That night they fell asleep togeteher.

**Sapphire's POV **

"Sapphire dear eat you're food please" mother smiled at me. I pushed it away and angrily looked at the table "I'm not hungry." I could hear my mother sigh and get up. I sat there before standing up and running to my room. I slammed the door and grabbed some stuffed animals. I threw them at my door screaming. The door flew open and Breeze walked in, a stuffed animal hitting her square in the face. She said nothing and climbed into bed. I looked at her and sighed getting into bed as well. I would not be sleeping well tonight

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Annie's POV**

I was lifted up through the tub. When I reached the top sunlight blinded me. I breathed "Don't step of your plate. Don't step of your plate" I said over and over in my head while looking around. In the center I spotted some spears and knew I had to get there first. "5-4-3-2-1" the gong went and I sprinted to the center. Riley, the boy from two, got there first. I screamed as his fist came crashing down. When I didn't feel anything I looked up to see Caleb shovving him away. I gasped and stood up grabbing Caleb's arm. A dragged him towards the tree's grabbing a pack on the way. We were almost at the tree's when I felt something sharp hit my leg. I screamed and looked down. I pulled out a knife and turned around to see the girl from one coming after us. I started running again, dragginf Caleb with me. We reached a clearing and I looked around frantically trying to decide which way to go. I decide to run to the left.

Caleb and I soon reach a stream and decide to rest. I look around and hear silence. I decide it's safe to look through my pack. All I find is a knife, some fruit, a water skin, a water sterilizer and some crackers. I sigh and look at Caleb "I guess allies" I smile as he shakes my hand "Allies"


	5. Close to death

**Okay so I am sorry I am wiping through the games. There will be something shocking later on that I want to get to. Anyways please review. Sorry if there is errors. It's late.**

**RoseMaple thanks a lot haha I was quiet proud of the Finn/Annie scene. I will make sure there is lots more scenes of them and some people I can not name.**

**Annie's POV**

Caleb and I had found space in a nearby tree. The sun had just gone down and they were playing today's deaths up in the sky. I watched and made a mental note of all those dead.

The district 3 girl, the district 5 girl, both from 6,7 and 8, the boy from 9 and both from 11. That meant eleven were dead and there was thirteen people standing between her and home. She moved her hand down her leg and winced as she felt the spot the knife had been lodged in. She looked up hoping for Finnick to send something. Nothing. She looked at Caleb and forced a smile "You get some rest. I will keep watch." She nestled down holding her knife tight.

xxxxxxxxxx

Annie woke up to the sound of a cannon. She looked around wide eyed. There not far away was a hovercraft. That meant there was a tribute close by. Annie made her way to Caleb's branch and gently shook him. "Caleb" she whispered and his eyes shot open. She jumped a bit and looked at him "Be quiet. Tribute near by" was all she said before getting back to her branch. She grabbed her pack and slung it on her shoulder just in case she had to run. Soon the tall male from tweleve came crashing through the tree's. He was not alone. Beside him was the district three boy. He was not as tall but had some muscle to him and she had seen him throw that spear in training. He almost always hit the target. Annie held her breath and exchanged a look with Caleb

"Where to next?" the boy from tweleve said. The other boy looked around and sniffed the air. "I think we are close to some tributes" he grinned and pulled held his spear tight. His black hair ruffled in the wind. He stood there looking around. "Please don't look up. Please don't look up" I pleaded in my head. The boy from tweleve looked at the boy from three "Acer where the hell are they? I wanna use my sword" he flipped it around in his hand smirking. Acer put a hand up "Shh."

He looked up and smirked "There they are" he ran to mine and Caleb's tree and grinned "How are you today gorgeous?" I looked at them both in disgust.

"Not to bad and yourselfs?" I glared at them. They exchanged glances "We are doing swell thanks." the boy from twelve snickered. I rolled my eyes. The boy from three started climbing the trunk "So gorgeous...mind if I come up?" he smirked. I glared at him and gestered for Caleb to start going. "Well I think I am okay on my own...thanks for the offer though" I smiled. Acer rolled his eyes "On second thought I don't wanna have your permission" he laughed and continued climbing. I gulped knowing I was trapped with him coming up and the boy from twelve waiting on the ground. I looked around quickly. I looked to find Caleb and couldn't see him.

**Breeze's POV**

I ran into the living room early that morning to see if Annie was alive. I was the only one in my family to watch them since Sapphire cried everytime she watched and my mother just couldn't do it. I flicked on the tv and just as I did the camera's turned to Annie. I gasped seeing her in a tree with Acer and Jasper below. I had learnt all the tributes names and so I could refer to them other then by there district and gender. I started biting my nails as they boy climbed the tree. My heart raced and my eyes glued on the television "Come on Annie" I whispered to myself. The cameras soon flicked to the Caleb who had fallen out of a tree and was laying unconcious on the ground. I gasped as Annie called for him.

**Annie's POV**

"Caleb" Annie called. When she heard no response she started hoping the tree's. She looked back to see Acer finnally get to the branch she'd been on. She gulped and looked down to the boy from tweleve running. She looked straight ahead and tried to find Caleb. She looked down and saw him unconcious. She started tearing up and she leaped down. She held him "Caleb" she started choking on tears. "CALEB!?" she turned around and saw the boy from twelve had reached her. Acer was not far behind in the trees. Annie looked at the boy from twelve and closed her eyes waiting for death.

She didn't feel death come and looked back at the boy from tweleve, a spear in his wind pipe. Annie gasped as he fell over, dead. The cannon went off. She looked up at Acer seeing his spear was no longer in his hand. He jumped down and looked at Annie "W-why did you do that?" she asked. He smirked at her "Well cause he wasn't expecting it" he pulled the spear out and picked Annie up "Now let's get him somewhere safe" Annie started shaking. This was an unwanted alliance but if she turned away her and Caleb would surely die. "Why do you want to help me. A second ago you wanted me dead. He pulled me close and smiled "Cause your drop dead gorgeous" he smirked. Annie pulled away feeling uncomfortable "Please can we worry about Caleb" Acer nodded, the smirk still there. They both lifted Caleb and walked trying to find a cave.

**Sapphire's POV**

Breeze walked into our room looking very pale. I looked at her "Breeze what's wrong" I said standing up and grabbing her arms. "A-annie" she mumbled and I stepped back "Is what?" I yelled. Breeze looked at me "In an alliance with Acer and he is hitting on her" she frowned. I gasped knowing that this was not going to turn out good. "Annie with Acer..is Caleb.." I looked at Breeze. Breeze simply shook her head "He's alive." I nodded and sat down and started staring at the floor. I stared at it before looking up and realizing that Breeze had left. I sighed and went to rip paper. That always got my anger out.

**Annie's POV**

I woke up early the next morning and rolled over. I jumped back and there he was. Acer was sleeping beside me. He was uncomfortably close so I got up and went to cheak on Caleb. He had a broken ankle and couldn't walk very far. Isniffled and stroked Caleb's cheek. When I felt my stomach rumble I crawled to my pack and took the crackers out so I could nibble on them.

"Morning sunshine" I could hear Acer yawn as he got up and moved up behind me. I shivered at his touch and he turned me so I was facing him. I looked at him with hatred and he pulled my face close to his. I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine. I could already hear Finnick going on a rage back in the capitol.

**Breeze's POV**

I squezzed my eyes shut then re-open them. I could not believe it! Acer was kissing Annie. I started breathing heavily and Sapphire who was in the dining room looked at her confused. "What's wrong" Sapphire asked. I looked at her then pointed at the T.V "That stupid boy just kissed Annie!" I stood up and threw the remote down and walked to my room, slamming the door behind me.

**Sapphire's POV**

I watched Breeze run upstairs. I sighed and went to sit in front of the T.V. I closed my eyes for a second then started watching the games. The camera was on the careers and they were killing the girl from nine. I looked away and that's when I heard the scream. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and my face went pale. I could recognize that scream anywhere, it belonged to Annie.


	6. What happens in the games

**Okay I am on part 6. I am excited for this chapter. It's a bit sad in my opinion so if you don't like sad then don't read. Thanks for the reviews. They help me become a better writer **

**RoseMaple I will have Finn/Annie scenes soon**

**Sapphire's POV**

My eyes flicked back to the t.v screen. My face was pale and I wanted to vomit. Annie was being pinned down by Acer. She was trying to wriggle free but he had a good grip on her. "What the hell was that for gorgeous?" Acer snickered at Annie. I watched as he pulled a knife out and started tracing around her lips. I closed my eyes and screamed "MOM! BREEZE!" and the tears started flowing down my face.

**Annie's POV**

I looked at Acer with pure hatred. Minutes ago when he kissed me, my body had taken over and I slapped him. Now he had me pinned to the cave floor. I looked around trying to find a weapon but saw nothing. I looked back at Acer who had a smug look on his face. He pulled the knife to my cheek and started digging it into my skin. I screamed in pain as blood started streaming down the side of my cheek. Annie growled and spit in Acer's face. This made him more angry and he slapped my face. I whimpered out not knowing what to do. I looked out the cave opening, fight leaving my body. Suddenly Acer's grip loosened and he screamed out. That's when I saw the spear lodged in his arm.

I shoved him off and got up grabbing my back. I pulled Caleb up and threw him over my shoulder. I started panting cause Caleb was almost the same weight as me. I ran and ran. I started to feel light headed because of the gash, Acer's knife made. I suddenlly collapsed on the ground. I looked up and saw Caleb not far from me. I reached for his hand and that's when he was dragged pack "Annie!" he screamed. That's when I heard the cry. I looked up and saw Acer above Caleb "Annie!" Caleb screached again. I pulled myself to my feet and wobbled a bit. "Let him go!" I demanded. Acer mimicked me "Let him go" he said in a girl voice. That's when he threw Caleb against a tree. Caleb started wailing in pain "Annie" he whispered. Acer smirked and picked Caleb up by the hair "She's not gonna protect you, you little brat" he threw Caleb against the tree again. Caleb screamed and I could hear it echo around the arena. Tears filled my eyes and Acer started kicking Caleb "You brat" Acer smirked. I screamed "STOP ACER!" They both looked at me and I could see how much pain Caleb was in. Acer lifted Caleb by the collar and grabbed his knife, staring at me then he looked at Caleb "Your so young" That's when the knife was plunged into Caleb's stomach.

**Breeze's POV**

I ran dowstairs to Sapphire's cries "What!? WHAT IS IT?!" I screamed back. All Sapphire did was point at the t.v, at what was going on. I watched in horror. Five minutes past and I couldn't even see out of my eye's. I screamed at the t.v "RUN ANNIE! HE'S A GONER" I started crying. Sapphire quietly sobbed beside me. That's when I got up. I ran out the door, not wanting to see another second of the games

**Annie's POV**

I cried out "Noooo." Acer smirked at me and plunged the knife into Caleb again. Caleb spit out blood onto Acer. Acer looked at him in disgust and dropped him. Caleb was dead for sure. I looked at Acer who was coming for me now. I blew a kiss to Caleb and ran for my life. I coukd hear Acer behind me "Sweetheart slow down. Now we can be together." I wiped my eyes do I could see my path. I ran until I was at a tall tree. I climbed it until I could climb no longer. I then let my eyes flood with water. This was where I was hiding out for the rest of the games. This was where I was staying. I looked down and Acer stopped for a second before continuing to run. Isighed and closed my eyes

xxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the that evening and my head was sore. I rested my hand on my head and winced in pain. I pulled my hand back and it was covered in blood. I sighed and knew I was going to die soon. I heard the anthem start to play and I looked at the sky. I gasped when I saw him up there. Acer was dead. I must have not heard the cannon. Next was Caleb. I sighed and looked down. I let a single tear roll down my cheek before looking back at the sky. The district 9 girl and the district 12 girl were also dead. I prayed there had been enough deaths today that I could get a goodnights sleep.

As I fell asleep I thought of how many tributes left. There were all four careers,the boy from 5, both from 10 and me. I let a smile cover my face. Eight tributes left. I closed my eyes and turned over

**Sapphire's POV**

Eight tributes. Eight tributes left. That meant there was seven tributes standing between Annie and home. I smiled, excited then remembered the huge gash on Annie's head. She would need something to take care of that. I looked down. Who was I kidding. The chances of an injured tribute getting home were almost impossible. I dragged myself to the couch and forced myself to see how Annie was doing. The camera was on a big dam that was on one side of the arena. There was a few crackling noises and the dam burst open.

**Annie's POV**

I yawned surprised I had slept the whole night. I stretch my arms and almost forget I am in the games. That's when I feel the ground start to rumble and I am almost thrown from the tree. Lucky I am secured by my belt. I looked onto the horizon and a massive wave of water was coming my way. I gasped and untied my belt and grabbed my pack.

Just in time cause the water hit me and I was almost knocked out. I re-surfaced coughing and breathing for air. Something or someone pulled me under again and my lungs screamed for air. I started kicking around and soon a head came in contact with her foot and she heard a crunch. A cannon went off. She gasped. That was her very first kill. She looked under the water to see the district one boy sinking to the bottom. My head spun and I wanted to vomit. I had killed someone. I grabbed onto a tree and closed my eyes. Another cannon went off. The sky started going dark. How much longer could I last. Yet another cannon went off. The anthem played and the first tribute was the boy from one. The boy I had killed. Then the boy and girl from ten were dead. I sighed. Five tributes left. Five before I got home.

xxxxxxxxx

My head pounds. The tree's have started collapsing. I swim my way out of the tree's hoping to find land or something to stand on. The cannon startles me. I look around and see nothing. I close my eyes and turn on my back. "I'm dead" I sigh to myself. I hear another cannon then look around "I just have to outlast everyone!" I yelled. I giggled and covered my mouth swimming towards the cornucopia. Three tributes left. Two need to die. I sigh waiting for more cannons

xxxxxxxxxx

"It's been at least five hours" I whisper a little frustrated. That's when I hear another cannon and smirk. One tribute to go. That's when I see it. A bright light flashing under the water. Then the screams come and the girl from two swims past me. The bright light gets closer and I realize it's not a light. It's a fish!

I swim for my life trying to get away. I scream as I feel the girl from two's hands get a grip on my neck. She laughs "Where do you think your going?" I struggle and try and pull away but her grip tightens and I feel myself start to choke. "Let me go" I cough. She smirks and I can see the fish getting closer. I look around quick and notice a small ledge. I grin and kick my leg back hitting the girl in between her legs. She screams in pain and let's go. I swim away quick and jump on the ledge. The girl growls at me and swims after. That's when the fish jumps from the water, digging it's teeth into her flesh. I look away and the cannon goes off

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please put your hands together for this years victor!" Was all I heard before passing out.


	7. Is Fannie real?

**Soooo sorry for the late update but I have been super busy so just bare with me. Anyways but what do you think of the games? A bit rushed. Haha sorry but there is more exciting parts of my story :) Review please xxx**

**Annie's POV**

I sat in Finnick's arms on the train. He was fast asleep and I sat staring out the window. The train felt empty since Caleb was gone. Just the thought of him made me want to burst into tears. I looked back at Finn and a smile danced across my face. He was so cute when he slept. I sighed and turned back to the window. My stomach rumbled and I looked around. I tried getting up and forgot that Finnick had his arms around my waist. I smiled and kissed his cheek "Finnick" I gently shook him. "Finnick...wake up hun"

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled kissing me gently "How long was I out" he said stretching. I blushed and looked around "Couple hours" I stood up and walked towards the train car's door "I'm hungry so let's go" Finnick nodded and followed me. We reached the car and I took a seat. Finnick sat across from me, leaning closer. I smiled and an avox walked over to us. Finnick smiled "Two glasses of water and the fish platter please" The avox nodded and turned to leave. Finnick turned his face back to me. I smiled and grabbed his hand under the table. My face suddenly went serious and I looked at him. "How were you...when I almost got killed?" Finnick's eyes trailed down and he looked at his feet. I squezzed his hand to let him know I was still there. He looked up, his eyes getting watery. "I left the room and cried for the whole day." I leaned forward and kissed his nose and wiped his eyes "Hey Finn...it's okay. I am alive and well" he smiled and kissed my cheek "And I'm glad" he added. I sighed with relief.

Our food arrived ten minutes later. I wanted to dive in and stuff my face. Finnick looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I smiled "I just wanna dive in." He smiles and rolls his eyes playfully "Come on try and control yourself or you'll be throwing up" he smiled and started to eat. I nodded at him and took small bites, fighting the urge to eat it all in a single bite. When I was done I sat back and sighed "That was so good" Finnick seemed to agree because he was rubbing his stomach. I laughed and he sat up, blushing. "I-i agree" he stuttered obviously embaressed. I smiled at him and stood up "I'm tired Finn" he stood up as well "Cuddles?" he laughed and gave me a cheesy smile. I rolled my eyes and took his hand "Of course." We walk to my room and I blush "I need to get my pajamas on"

Finncik smiles and turns around "I won't look." I smile and quickly throw on a sea green tank top and sme fuzzy black pajama bottoms. I get under the covers and smile. Finnick pulls his shirt off and gets in beside me. I have to bite my lip so I don't gasp at his eight pack. He pulls me close and I blush. I kiss his nose and he smiles. "Finnick I don't want to live in victors village" I say suddenly. He raises an eyebrow at me "Y-you don't" He looks a bit hurt and I quickly kiss him "No no it's not because of you...no not at all. It's just that I like my home and it's the only thing that will stay the same in my life." Finnick wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'll talk to the mayor for you" he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight" I smile burrying my head in his bare chest. I can feel him smiling back as he holds me close "I love you. Goodnight"

**Sapphire's POV**

Breeze and I woke up early and started cleaning the house. We wanted it to look amazing for when Annie came home. I dusted and vaccumed. Breeze did everything else. When we were done we got dressed and walked to the train station with our mom. I held onto Breeze's hand tightly. My heart raced as we waited for the train.

A few minutes later the train pulled up. I jumped with joy and Breeze did the same. A crowd had formed around us and were they all were chanting "Annie! Annie! Annie!" I smiled, proud of my sister and started chanting with them. That's when I saw her. She looked aged as she stepped of the train. He flowing brunette hair and her lovely sea green eyes. I smiled and dragged Breeze up the steps. We jumped onto Annie and started crying with happiness. "Annie omg it's you! It's really you!" Breeze chirped. Annie laughed and kissed Breeze's forehead "It is really me Breezy boo" I licked Annie's cheek, playfully to get her attention. She laughed and looked at me "Ewwwww" she pushed me gently and I laughed with her. We all stood up and group hugged. My eye caught on Finnick who was standing behind us. I pulled away and hugged Finnick tight. He seemed surprised but hugged me anyways. I whispered in his ear "You treat her nice okay?" he nodded and I pulled away. Annie took my hand. I smiled and we started to walk home. The crowd clapped and cheered. As soon as we turned the corner their sounds become fainter and fainter until there was no sounds except the soft crash of the waves on the shoreline.

**Finnicks POV**

I got a call that night from the president "I am sorry Finnick but I am going to need you to come back to the capitol." I listened surprised "W-why is that sir?" I asked curious. I could hear a long silence on the other end "Because I have some Capitol girls that are just dieing to meet you." He snickered. I gulped "Sir can't it wait?" I heard a low growl on the other end "If you ever want to see Annie alive again! You will come to the Capitol tonight" I sighed "Yes sir" the line went dead and I shoved my phone in my pocket. I looked at my feet and sighed making my way to the train station. I forgot all about meeting up with Annie.

**Annie's POV**

Five minutes. Ten minutes. Twenty minutes. Half an hour I waited for Finnick to come to my window. I sighed and shut it deciding that Finick had forgotten. I walked to my bed and collapsed. I angrily took out my phone and texted Finnick "Where the hell are you?!" I sighed and set my phone down trying to calm myself. When I got no reply I knew something was up. I called his phone. No answer. I stood up and grabbed my coat, heading out the door.

I walked towards Finnick's house. The lights were on and I sighed in relief. When I knocked on the door it wasn't Finnick that answered. It was his brother "Hey Annie" he smiled. I forced a smile "Hey Skipp." he looked at me and raised an eyebrow "Can I help you?" I looked at him "I-i was hoping Finnick was here" I folded my arms. Skipp bit his lip "He went to the capitol" I gasped and stared at Skipp "He went where?" Skipp looked at me "I don't know how long he'll be gone...sorry" I breathed in, holding back the tears. "I-it's okay" I said goodbye and made my way home. I let a single tear roll down my cheek "W-why" I muttered. I got home and walked past my family. I knew they were staring at me with confussion but I kept going. I got to my room and fell onto my bed. I heard a soft knock and looked up. "Hey Annie" Breeze smiled. I frowned and she sat on the edge of my bed "You okay?" she asked. I forced a smile "I'm fine Breezy...now please leave" I looked away from her. She went to protest but I raised a finger "Just go!" She walked out quickly and I regretted saying it. I lay there, cold. I wanted Finnick to be with me. I wanted him to hold me and kiss me. And tell me he would always be there. I let the tears flow. My phone buzzed and I picked it up.

'Hey babe. Stuck in Capitol for three weeks. I miss you xx' I looked at the text Finnick sent me. I dialed his number. He picked up "Finnick?" I mumbled.

"Hey" was all he said. I could hear a girl in the background "Finnick sweety. Please get off the phone so we can have some fun" she giggled. I could tell she was a capitol girl. Finnick made a gasp noise. My tears started to flow again, down my cheeks. They couldn't be stopped

"I-i have to go" he said before hanging up.


	8. Life without you

**Hey everyone. So I really love pm's and reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I am very tired and very stressed so please don't be annoyed if there is spelling errors xx Love you all :) Sorry if there is some cussing**

**Finnick's POV**

Last night was a blur. I woke up to a capitol lady ,that was about twenty, laying beside me. She had long pink hair and long lashes. Her name I had forgotten. I sighed and sat up. Last night all I could do was think of Annie. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door. Why the hell was Snow doing this to me. I am only fucken sixteen. I angrily splash some water on my face. I hear a gentle knock on the bathroom door

"Finnick babe? Are you in there?" it was the god dam capitol girl.

"I'm coming!" I barked. I opened the door and she pulled me into a tight hug. She pulled away. Her lips traced my lips. "Last night was amazing" she kissed my cheek. I sighed "Thanks" was all I could say. I walked past her and threw my shirt on. She grabbed my hand and bit her lip "I like you better with that off" I rolled my eyes "Well I'm uh cold" She smiled playfully and pushed me on the bed. Oh no not again I thought to myself. She was on me now. I gulped "S-sparkles" I said not wanting to do this again. She started sucking my neck, making small hickeys. I closed my eyes and hoped it would all be over soon

**Annie's POV**

I woke up bright and early and went to the bathroom. I almost screamed at my apperance. I had red puffy eyes and giant bags under my eyes. My hair was in all different directions. I sighed and started running the tub. When it was down I took my cloths off and wriggled in. I sighed and allowed myself to close my eyes. Just for a few seconds...

_I opened my eyes and I was no longer in my bathroom. I was in a long, luxurious hall with chandellers and silk curtains. I looked around for a way to get out. A door suddenly opened and I ran towards it. I got in a looked around. I was now in a bedroom. There was a curtain around the bed. I heard giggling and a squeaking sound. Curious I pulled back the curtains to expose a surprised Finnick. He was on top of a capitol girl. "FINNICK!" I shouted. He smirked at me "Hey Annie...this is my new girlfriend" I started to sob. "Finnick I love you!" I shouted. Suddenlly I was dropped to a small space. I looked around and there was Snow "Useless victor" and he slit her throat. "Annie!" "Annie!" she heard in the distance..._

Annie opened her eyes and saw Breeze shaking her rappidly. Annie sat up and coughed out some water. "W-what?" Breeze dragged me from the tub "ARE YOU CRAZY!?YOU COULD OF DIED!" Breeze screamed as she wrapped my bath robe around me and sighed. I kissed her forhead "Sorry Breezy" I walked into my room and sat on my bed. Breeze sat beside me and wrapped her arms around me "Annie it will be okay...Finnick will be back before you know it." she looked at me and smiled. I gave a weak smile back. "Sorry I snapped at you the other night."

Breeze giggled at me "It's okay. I forgive you Annie" she squezzed me tight and I chocked "Can't...breathe...let...go...please."

She gasped and released me. I laughed and ruffled her head. I was in a slightly better mood now. I got some jean shorts and a black tank top and threw them on after drying myself. Breeze was staring out my window the whole time. I looked at her "You okay?" She didn't reply so I walked up behind her and yelled "ARE YOU OKAY?" I giggled and stepped back just in case she was going to hit me. Breeze whipped around "W-what?" she rubbed her ear "No need to shout. She giggled and let out a sigh. I grinned. That was no ordinary sigh. It was a boy sigh. I ran to the window and looked out. There was a tall boy that looked about Breeze's age. He had dark brunette hair and blue eyes. He also was very tan and had a athletic built body. I squealed "Breezy has got a crush" I ran and hugged her "This is amazing" she blushed and looked down "N-no" I giggled "Breeze and that boy sitting in a tree K-I-" she cut me off

"Annie stop please" she sighed again. I smiled, nodding

**Finnicks POV**

My heart hurt. I wanted Annie to be the one in bed beside me. Not this god damn capitol girl. I sighed and sat up. Her hand was laced with mine. I quickly pulled it away. I searched around for my phone. I had to hear Annie's beautiful voice before I broke down. I found it in my jean pocket and dialed her number. There was two rings then it went to voicmail. I dropped the phone and tears started swelling in my eyes. Annie had seen it was me and sent it to voicemail. My heart ached and I wanted to die. I heard stirring. It was Jasmine. I remebered her name about half way through our last make out session. I sighed and walked out of the room. An avox offered a drink to me and I shook my head. I found the longe and sat down. There was nothing to do so I flicked on the television. The capitol news was on.

"_Finnick and Jasmine. The inside scope...The past victor, Finnick and the rich gal, Jasmine have been spotted together on her balcony. Sources say Finnick left district fours past victor, Annie to come and stay with this cutie. We believe there will be a lot of broken hearts out there..."_

I shut the tv off and threw the remote at the screen. I got up and started throwing stuff around. I was so mad. I fell to the ground after destroying the lounge. I heard a squeak and looked up. Jasmine stoof above me with a sad expression "F-finnick?" I stood up and glared at her "What?" I asked coldly. He face went dark "What the hell did you do!" she slapped me across the face. I winced. I was about to hit her back when there was a knock on the door. I walked and opened it "Hello Finnick and Jasmine" Snow snickered at us. I gulped. Two peacekeepers grabbed me by my arms and dragged me out. I could hear Jasmine yell after me "You fucken whore. We are over!" I looked down confused as I was thrown in the back of a truck


	9. Wanting to die

**Hey guys. Part nine woot woot. If you have any suggestions please pm me...oh and make sure you cheak out "Sweet Love" it's a Cato/oc fanfiction :) Enjoy **

**Dedication to RoseMaple...my #1 fan haha xx**

**Annie's POV**

Two weeks. Two long and hard weeks without Finnick. I knew he was trying to protect me but I wanted him with me. I sighed and rolled over in my bed. One more week. I sighed to myself. I had to hear his voice. Would he still be mad after I never answered him a week ago when he had tried to call. "SNOW I HATE YOU" I yelled out of the blue. My door flew open and Sapphire looked at me. She looked half asleep as she scowled me. "Keep it down will you!" and she left. I rolled my eyes and turned over again. I wanted him. Scratch that. I needed him.

**Finnick's POV**

I wanted to die. After I had been dragged from Jasmine's place I was taken to a girl's place. Her name was Sapphire and she was pretty damn rich as well. But she was the same age as me and lived with her parents. That meant I couldn't be as free as I was with Jasmine. I had to listen to their 'house rules' also Sapphire was a lot rougher which meant I always woke up sore. Life sucked without Annie. I just wanted her to be with me. According to the capitol me and Sapphire were a 'thing.' I sighed and hit my pillow angrily. This woke up Sapphire and of course she wanted a cuddle . I closed my eyes and tried to imagine it was Annie.

**Sapphire's POV**

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs to eat. Annie was asleep in her cereal and I laughed, taking a picture "Finnick's is tots gonna see that" I giggled and shook Annie gently "Annie" When Annie didn't reply and I grinned "ANNIE!" I shouted. Annie almost fell out of her chair "The hell?" she looked at me and sighed "Oh it's you." I raised an eyebrow a bit offended. "Geez I love you too" I rolled my eyes and sat down. "You okay?" She shook her head and mouthed Finnick. I nodded in understanding and wrapped an arm around her "It will be okay Annie boo boo" I giggled and she pushed me gently. I stood up and got some toast. "Annie call him" I smiled. She nodded and picked up her phone.

**Finnick's POV**

Sapphire had gone out for a bit so I was home alone. I sighed and flicked through the channels, not finding anything intersting to watch. I felt a buzz and looked down to see my phone blink. I picked it up and didn't bother to see who it was "Hello?" I said bluntly.

"Finnick?" I heard Annie say. I sat up and gasped. "Hey babe." She giggled "I miss you Finn" I could hear her start to choke up. I whispered into the phone. "Shhh it's okay I'll be home before you know it" I smiled weakly and she stopped "I love you." My heart soared and I blew a kiss into my phone "I love you too" I heard a key turn the lock and gasped "Babe I have to go but I will always love you" She choked again "Bye" and the phoneline went dead. I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"Hey Finnick babe" Sapphire chirped. She dropped her bags "I did so much shopping" She kissed my cheek and sat on my lap. I weakly wrapped my arms around her waist and forced a smile "Hi" I started to cry gently. She lifted my chin "Babe what's the matter? Still upset about Jasmine." I shook my head and pushed Sapphire off me "I-i want to go home" I looked down. Sapphire's arms went around my neck and I sighed. Sapphire spoke up "Babe I know you miss your family but-" I cut her

"It's not just my family...it's Annie" Sapphire pulled away "She's nothing. Stop thinking about her" Sapphire turned on her heal and walked to her room. I collapsed on the ground. I couldn't do this anymore. It was all to much. I punched the carpet. Why was this happening to me.

**A/N: Okay sorry it was so short but I wanna start on my other story xx **


	10. Seen the wrong way

**Make sure you check out my new story Sweet Love xx**

**Okay so I think I have some idea's to continue the story but you can always send me suggestions. I would love to put them in my writing :) So sorry if there is error :/ And to clear things there is two Sapphires. One is Finnicks capitol gf and the other is Annie's sis. Also sorry it's a short chapter x**

**ENJOY!**

Annie's POV

I sat on a bench outside the train center. Finnick was comeing home! I had taken a hour to brush my hair and I made sure I looked gorgeous. Sapphire and Breeze had offered to come with me but I told them I needed to do this alone. She smiled. According to the Capitol news Finnick and Sapphire had broken up. She could see the train not far in the distance and stood up. Once the train had stopped a set of doors opened and Finnick stepped out. He didn't see me. I smiled and walked towards him and that's when I saw her. The curly haired brunette holding his hand. My heart shattered and I hid behind a sign quickly.

They strolled down the steps and I held my breath so they wouldn't spot me. My eyes started to get watery and I ran off towards home once they were gone. I burst through the door and ran straight to my room. I ran into the bathrrom and locked the door. I paced the small room and started crying. I took my hairbrush and threw it at the mirror. This made it crack. Out of the small fragments that feel I took one and held it against my wall. I quickly dragged it along my arm. Blood poured onto the floor and I started shaking. Someone knocked on my door but I ignored it. I looked down at my arm and felt I was going to be sick. I saw small black spots. I heard screaming before I blacked out.

Finnicks POV

I got off the train with my new 'girlfriend' Her name was Sparkles and to be honest she reminded me of Annie. Everytime I looked at this girl my heart ached and I wanted Annie even more. I was glad to be back in four. We walked back to my place. My parents greeted me. Skip sat in the back glaring at Sparkles. I could see the hatred in his eyes. I lead Sparkles to my room and smiled. "Is it okay if you get to know my family. I want to go say hi to an old friend..." I spoke softly. She nodded and walked downstairs to my family. I sighed and picked up my phone. "Annie please pick up" I mumbled. No answer. I got worried and called Breeze. After about 10 rings Breeze picked up. There was lots of noise in the background "Finnick?" she sounded like she was crying. My heart picked up speed "Annie...is she alright?" This made Breeze sob. I closed my eyes "Breeze where are you?" There was silence before she answered "The hospital" she sobbed and I my eyes started to swell. "I'll be right there" I forced a smile and hung up. I ran downstairs and grabbed my coat "Sorry mom, dad, Sparkles...I have to go somewhere." I ran out before they could question me.

I reached the hospital and looked around frantically. I spotted Breeze and ran over to her. She saw me and ran into my arms "Finnick we had to bust down her bathroom door" she sobbed obvisously scared for Annie "And there was a giant pool of blood when we got in and her mirror was smashed" Cato allowed Breeze to cry into his shirt. He closed his eyes and stroked her hair "Shh it's okay." I kissed her head and looked at her "Can you tell me what happned without the tears?" I sat her down and took her hand loosly. Breeze took a deep breath in "She'd gone to pick you up from the train station" she started "And she came home later crying and then ran to her bathroom crying...we left her alone until we heard a smash. We rushed upstairs and the door to her bathroom was locked." she started tearing up "Our mom kicked the door down and Annie was lying on the ground with a pool of blood around her arm and the mirror was smashed" She looked at me for a few seconds before starting to cry. I pulled her onto my lap and tried to calm her. I held her until she calmed down. Breeze was like a sister to me and I loved her as one. She was crazy and fantastic. I smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Better?" she nodded and I kissed her head again "good" I replied. I rocked her gently. An hour later a nurse rushed out into the room "Family of Annie Cresta" she called out. Breeze and Mrs Cresta jumped up. I followed them. She frowned and looked at us "I have some good news and some bad" No one said anything so the nurse continued "She's gonna live but unfourtunatly lost a lot of blood"

My eyes got watery. I was glad she was going to live but I had a gut feeling that everything was going to change with us.


	11. A year passes

**Annie's POV**

I woke up early the next morning. I looked around and was in a hospital room. I had things hooked up to me and got worried. I noticed a small fly going around the room and smiled. "Pretty" I giggled. The door suddenly opened and I screamed. I covered my mouth when I saw Finnick come in. My eyes started watering and he smiled weakly at me. I looked away not wanting to see him. I could now feel him beside me. He kissed my cheek "Hey Annie" he took my hand and I quickly jerked it away "Finn?" My eyes filled with tears and one dripped down my cheek. He quickly wiped it away "Annie please" he kissed my cheek again and I blushed "You cheater!" I looked away. Finnick broke down and collapsed in the chair beside him sobbing "Annie please don't say that" he covered his ears and I looked at him worried. He looked at me, tears streaming down his face. "You don't know what i've been through!" Annie put her hand out and took his. "Finnick you don't know what i've been through!" I replied. We both looked at each other. Finnick's hand squezzed mine and I kissed his cheek. He smiled "I missed you...I had such a terrible three weeks" I suddenlly noticed some bruises on him and gasped. He followed my eyes and covered them "It's nothing Annie"

I frowned "Finn..." I trailed off. He stood up "I'm glad your okay" he forced a smile and walked out of the room. The tears streamed down my face. Why had he just walked out like that. I sighed and looked down at my arm. It felt stupid now that I cut myself but it had to be done

xxxxxxxxx

I got home the next day and set my bag down in my room. I sighed and walked to my bathroom. There was a broken mirror. I looked around and was surprised to see all the blood gone. I turned to walk back to my room and saw Breeze standing there. She sighed "I thought you were gonna die!" she yelled. I shrunk back before pushing by Breeze. She followed me "Why'd you do it!" she demanded me to tell her. I looked at her and sighed "When I went to pick him up I saw him come off the train with a girl." Breeze sighed and rubbed my back "T-that's his 'girlfriend'" My eyes started fill up with tears "His w-what?" I asked. Breeze sat me down. "His girfriend...don't let it bother you okay?" I nodded and laid back. Breeze got up and left. His girlfriend! What the hell!

xxxxxx

From that day onwards me and Finnick became more distant. He would always be out with his capitol 'girlfriend' who practically lived with him. It hurt me but I tried to get over it. Paparazzi followed the pair everywhere in hopes to snap a picture of them kissing. I slowly got farther and farther from my sisters as well. I pretty much pushed everyone away. Even my friends. People in the Capitol started referring to me as 'Crazy Annie Cresta.' I never showed it but it really hurt me on the inside. Most people blamed it on me having to watch Caleb be murdered in front of me.

xxx 1 year later xxx

**Breeze's POV**

I had recently turned sixteen and was happy about it. Sapphire only had another month before she was sixteen. I smiled and skipped along the beach with Sapphire. She tripped over my foot and we both fell down in with laughter. We stopped and wiped our eyes and I looked around to make sure no one was staring. That's when I noticed him. My heart started pounding as he ran out of the water. He was so hot. My mouth dropped open and I sighed. Sapphire popped my mouth shut and grinned at me "Oh la la Breeze." I shook my head and snapped back "W-what?" I blushed. Sapphire followed my eyes and gasped "Woah he's hot" she yelled. She laughed and I looked down blushing as the boy's eyes came towards us. Sapphire looked at me "what's his name?" I shot her a look then smiled "Brim" Sapphire smirked and looked back to him "HEY BRIM" she shouted. He looked up from where he was drying himself. I blushed and punched Sapphire in the arm gently as Sapphire started to wave. Brim smiled and started to jog towards us. I gasped and fixed my hair. "Hey girls" he smiled softly. I smiled back "H-hey Brim" I hit my head. I sounded like an idiot. He laughed softly and Sapphire looked at both of us. She coughed "I'll um just run home and grab a towel" and she stood up leaving me and Brim alone. I smiled and patted the spot beside me "Come join me." He nodded and sat down. I smiled and wiped some hair from my face "So how are you?" He rolled his eyes and I got confused. "Breeze we've known each other for like a year at school and I want to ask you something" I gulped and started to get nervous. He took my hand and my face burned red "Will you go out with me?" He asked softly.

**Ohh what will she say. So thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming x **

**So yea Breeze is 16. Sapphire is almost 16 and Annie is 17**

**hope you enjoyed x**


	12. Day in the sun

**Alright here is an update finally! **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**RoseMaple: I know poor Annie. Hopefully things will get better and yea I am so happy for Breeze.**

**Breeze's POV**

I look at him. My mouth drops and I just watch him for about a minute before I can tell he's getting nervous. He starts fiddling his thumbs and he scratches the back of his neck. "You know if you don't wan-" I roll my eyes and kiss him, cutting him off. I pull back and smile "I'd love to go out" I could tell he was screaming with joy on the inside because he sure looked like he was gonna jump up and do a happy dance. I giggled and he smiled at me "Pick you up and seven" he winked and passed me his number. I sighed as I watched him walk back to his board. I suddenly felt a hand jam into my rib "Wow you dog woof woof" Sapphire laughed at me. I pushed her over and she smirked. "Hey save the love for Brim" She winked and ran into the water. I smiled and looked back towards Brim who was now making his way down the beach. I sighed and stood up. I ran to the waters edge and squeled like I was five. Sapphire turned and looked at me with raised eyebrows "Did you just make that noise?" I laughed and wadded into the chilly water with a smile "Hell yes I just did" When I was knee deep I lay out on my stomach and started paddling out. I could feel Sapphire right behind me. I turned up onto my back with a sigh. Brim had asked me out. Could the day get any better?

**Annie's POV**

I sat alone on our leather couch and sighed. I had nothing to do. I didn't really feel like going to the beach and I sure as hell didn't want to see Finn. Not with his 'Capitol girlfriend' at his side twenty-four seven. I kicked a small rubber ball that lay at my feet. I heard someone clear there throat so I looked up. "Oh hey mom. Isn't it a great day" I said bluntly. I could feel her eyes on me

"Annie Rose Cresta! Stop mopping around and do something productuve!" She turned on her heel and I could hear her click away as he heels made contact with the floor. I stood up and dragged myself upstairs where I got dressed into my floral bikini. I slipped a yellow sundress overtop and went back downstairs to get my bag. I looked at my watch and it read two. I forced a smile and walked out the door.

I reached the beach and looked around for Breeze and Sapphire. I could see their blonde and brunette hair bob in the distance. I laughed and ran towards them. They were sprawled out on their towels. They had their sunglasses over their eyes and I noticed Sapphire had her headphones in. I kicked Breeze gently in the side and she slid her glasses down slightly so she could see me "Hey Annie!" she smiled and sat up patting the warm sand beside her. I smiled "Hey Breezy"

I tilted my head slightly and searched Breeze. She seemed more cheery then usual. I shrugged it off and flopped my towel out before sitting beside her. I lay back and pulled out my book and started to read a small novel. Someone suddenly snatched it away and I let a small hiss go. I relaxed when I saw it was Breeze. She tilted her head and pointed down the beach. I followed her finger and gasped seeing Finnick walking down the beach with his girlfriend. I looked around and quickly jumped into a bush. A winced as small throrns pricked my skin. I looked out of the bush to see Finnick walking over to Breeze and Sapphire. He smiled softly at them and I yerned to hear what they were saying. Finnick sat on my towel "Sapphire. Breeze" Breeze smiled and hugged Finnick and Sapphire hissed at his girlfriend. I chuckled softly "That's my girl" I smirked and looked back at Finnick who was introducing them to Sparkles. I narrowed my eyes and my heart ached. Finnick looked worn out and tired. He was dressed in some stupid blue Capitol outfit. Finnick looked around and I shrunk back into the prickly bush making myself wince. "Where's Annie" I could hear him ask. Breeze started to look around "She was here a while ago but I guess she decided to go for a walk" Breeze answered. I sighed in relief. Finnick nodded and I could see pain in his eyes as he stood up and took Sparkles hand. My eyes narrowed and my next actions surprised me. I leaped from the push and tackled Sparkles to the ground. My fingers locked around her neck and I hissed at her with pure hatred "Stay away from my man" I tightned my fingers creating marks on her neck. I could feel Finnick's arms grab my torso and drag me off. I clawed out trying to pick up some of Sparkles flesh in my fingers. Finnick held me tight against him and I slowly relaxed slightly" Sparkles stood up and glared at me "Let's go Finnick" He turned me in his arms and looked at me with sad eyes before dropping me and walking off with Sparkles. My heart broke in two and I picked my stuff up and ran home without another word to Breeze or Sapphire.


	13. Not meant to happen

**Thanks you to RoseMaple who always reviews. Well so what do you all think of Sparkles? Let me know xx **

**Hope you enjoy this. I will warn you I did write it after 11:30pm at night so yea...ENJOY**

I burst through the door and ran to my room. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and tried to calm myself. When it didn't work I turned on some audio sounds of the beach. That usually would calm me. I started to relax then just remembered where I had been and started to breath heavy again. I hissed into space and tried to breath. I pulled out a scrapbook from when she was little and angrily flipped the rough pages. I smiled seeing a picture of when Sapphire first came home. Sapphire and I were smiling big and Breeze was in a corner pouting. I laughed and flipped to the next page to see drawings Breeze and I had drawn together. I smiled and gently shut the book before setting it on my bed side table. The door creaked open and Sapphire and Breeze stepped in. They looked at me worrried but soon relaxed when they saw the smile on my face.

"I don't need Finnick" I chirped standing up and grabbing my wooden brush "He can be with the stupid Sparkles" I gigged and looked out the window at the waves kissing the shorline. I moved the brush slowly through my brown hair and sighed. I could see Breeze and Sapphire exchange glances before smirking. "We were gonna go down to the beach and tease Sparkles if you want to come?" I looked up and raised an eyebrow, giving a questioning look. Sapphire giggled and Breeze looked at me "Come on it will be fun!" she laughed as both of them ran out the door. I could hear their heavy footsteps as they made their way to the door. I laughed and followed them.

xxxxx

Sapphire,Breeze and I all held hands as we strolled down the beach. It had gotten a lot quieter then it had been before. Suddenly I spotted Finn and Sparkles walking our way. I grinned at Sapphire and Breeze. As our paths met I nodded at Finnick and then turned to Sparkles, glaring "You are such a loser it isn't even funny." Breeze snickered and ran off, hiding in a bush. I laughed unsure of what she was doing. My eyes darted back to Sparkles "Take you're ugly ass and go home" I spat. She smirked and folded her arms "No" she said stepping towards me. I shoved her back "Stay away from me" I hissed at her and stepped towards her pushing her again. I looked up at Finn and his mouth was dropped open "Annie..." he whispered. I pressed a finger to his lips. Suddenly I felt someone jump on my back and Sapphire yell something. Sparkles stared at me with hate. She pulled out a knife and I gasped "Daddy said to always carry one around when you are visiting a district" she said in a classy voice. My eyes darted up to see Finnick stepping towards Sparkles. She looked up "Come closer and she's dead Finn!" I looked at her and spat in her face. This made her burn bright red as she slapped me as hard as she could. I tried to wriggle free but she pinned my arms down. I wriggled and wriggled but she pressed the knife blade to my throat with a threatning look. I gasped and closed my eyes. The knife blade dug further and further into my skin and I screamed out. Suddenly the weight was lifted off me and I hurt a scream that was coming from Sparkles. I opened my eyes and sat up quickly just in time to see Sapphire plunge the knife into her chest. I scrambled up and Finnick's eyes narrowed and he leaped at Sapphire "Bitch" he screamed. I gasped and knocked him off her. My eyes filled with water. I turned to look at Sapphire and blood was splattered all over her. I looked back at Finn and whispered "She did you a favor" I stood up grabbing Sparkles now cold body to a bush. I looked at the dead body before hiding it amoungst leaves and twigs. I turned to Sapphire "We will come and burry her tonight" Sapphire nodded and quickly ran to the water to wash off her blood stained bikini. I closed my eyes and collapsed. A pair of arms wrapped around my torso and I was pulled onto someone's lap. I looked up to see Finnick staring at me. I looked away from him as tears started to flow down my face. I choked and looked up "Finnick...I'm sorry" He planted a soft kiss on my forehead "Now Sapphire is a murder" he looked towards the water and sighed "Snow will be after her when he finds out Sparkles is dead" I nodded in understanding. I turned to look at my younger sister and wiped my eyes. She was going to be in a shit load of trouble.


	14. I have a block

**Hey guys I am so so sorry I have not updated Crazy Cresta in so long but I have some bad news. I have a writer's block on this story!**

**OMG someone help. If you have any ides please pm them to me. I really need some ideas. **

**If I like you're idea I will be sure to give you credit in the next chapter xxxx**

**Thanks :)**


	15. Evil

**Hey everyone.**

**I am so so sorry for the really late reply. I have been really busy and also had a writers block**

**Ahh that sucked. I have decided what I am going to do to continue the story. DON DON DON**

**So here you go. Enjoy and please review.**

**Sapphire's POV**

I walked through my home, making my way to the laundry room. I had to get my bikini cleaned off before my mother got home. I ran a hand through my long blonde hair "Shit" I muttered , stubbing my toe. I sighed and stripped out of my bikini before throwing over a yellow sun dress. I soon heard the door open and close and gasped. How could my mother be home so early. I was so dead. Soon Annie's head poped around the corner and she stared at me with sad, sea green eyes. I sighed and folded my arms. She stepped back and Finnick popped his head around the corner. I immediately narrowed my eyes when I saw his face "Piss off" I growled pushing past him. He grabbed my elbow and I kicked backward, hitting him in his groain. I heard a groan and Finnick drop to his knee's. "Sapphire!" Annie yelled. I smirked and walked upstairs to my room.

The sound of an approching car startled me. There were never cars in this area unless someone official came to visit. I bolted to my window and gulped seeing a small black mini cooper pull up in front of our house. My eyes widened and I waited for someone to come out. No one did so I turned away from the window. I screamed seeing Breeze right behind me. She fell to the groun in a fit of laughter. I hissed at her and flopped onto my bed "You should of seen you're face" she laughed. I rolled my eyes and sighed. There was a knock on the door and I jumped a bit. Breeze exchanged a glance with me before we bolted out the door to look over the railing at whoever was there. Finnick and Annie were sitting on the couch, Finnick with an ice pack on his groin. I smirked and layed flat on my stomach. Breeze did the same. Annie stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and a group of peacekeepers stood there. They cleared and President Snow walked in. His hair was slicked back and he slithered his tongue along his lips "Hello Annie Cresta" he snickered. My mouth dropped and I felt like I was going to pass out. I scurried away from the railing and ran to my bedroom. Once inside I shut the door and panted, falling onto my bed. Why was the president here. I huffed and stood up. The door opened and I jumped. Breeze walked in a gave a week smile. She looked at me wide eyed and took my hand. I pulled it back "Breeze..." I trailed off knowing something was up. She gulped "P-president Snow would like to see you" She spoke gently. I gasped and slowly walked towards the door.

Once I reached the door my fingers fumbled around as I tried to grasp the handle, wit my now sweaty hand. I pushed the door open and gulped

"Come in sweetheart" Snow snickered. I looked at him and sighed "Y-yes Sir..."

"Sit down"

"Yes sir" I faked a smile and took a seat. Snow raised his eyebrows and looked me over as if trying to decide something. I gulped and rested my hands on my lap "You wanted to see me?" I finally say, breaking the silence. He leaned forward on his chair "Finnick's girlfriend went missing and never returned to the capitol"

I looked at him shocked. How could they think she was missing so soon. Snow raised a hand "And we found her body on the beack" he continued to lean forward "You wouldn't happen to know anything would you?" he raised his eyebrows. Sapphire looked at him "I'm sorry I don't.."

Snow sat back in his chair and nodded "Well that's ashame" he sighed. I could tell it was a fake sigh and I could feel my hands start to sweat. I gulped and wiped my hands on my leg "My I go sir" I raised my eyebrows, hopeful. He looked at me with a glare "Don't think I'm letting you go so soon" he snickered and snapped his fingers. I looked up just as a sack was thrown over my head. I screamed but it was cut off and I blacked out.

**Breeze's POV**

I paced back and fourth upstairs, afraid to go anywhere near the white haired freak. The sound of Annie's scream turned my blood cold. My eyes darted over the railing and I saw two men dragging Sapphire out the door. Her head had a dark sack over it and she was obviously unconcious. I stood there, to shocked to move "Sapphire!" I finally screamed. I ran downstairs and my arms stretched out in front of me "No you can't take her!" I watched as the dragged her down the steps. I fumbled after them. My vision was blurred as the tears streamed down my face "Sapphire!" I screamed. Someone stepped in front of me and I fell back onto my back. "oof" I looked up and saw Finnick. His eyes were sad and he pulled me up "Breeze.." He whispered pulling me into a hug. I sobbed into his shirt "No.." I pulled away and ran out the door just as the car was driving away. I fell to my knee's on the hot cement and watched the car dissapear over a hill. I couldn't breath. I chocked on tears and collapsed, curling up into a ball. I could feel Finnick lifting me into his arms and carrying me back inside. He layed me on the couch "Don't do anything stupid" he whispered, stroking my hair. "I'm going to find where Annie went." I gasped and sat up. I hadn't seen Annie through everything "Annie?" I whispered and stood up. Finnick sat me down "Stay here" and I watched him leave the room


	16. Getting through it

**Hey everyone. Please review some more. I want to know if you think I am going in the right direction with this story. I have a very interesting thing happening in this chapter. Warning you may want to be ready for anything cause there is a big surprise and I don't know how you will react. **

Annie's POV:

I felt my heart stop and I stared wide eyed out the window. I watched Sapphire being dragged into the car. I watched Breeze collapse on the cement and I watched Finnick bring her inside. I watched it all, to shocked to move. A hand touched my shoulder and I flinched but my eyes stayed glued to the street hoping the car would return. Someone brushed my hair back and started leaving small kisses down my neck. I shivered and turned around to see Finnick. He smiled and took my small hands in his much larger ones "Annie you okay?" he lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I-i.." I was still in to much shock to even speak. Finnick held me against him and huffed "You should go to see Breeze before she bloody murders sosmeone."

I looked up at him and my eyes narrowed. He relized what he said and shook his head "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean it like that" he kissed my cheek and set me down "Please check on her.." he sighed. I nodded and took his hand, making him com with me.

When I got down stairs Breeze was in a tight ball, rocking back and fourth. Her eyes were trained on the wall and her expression was blank. I sighed and snapped my fingers in her face "Honey are you okay?" I spoke softly, pulling her up "S-she's gone" Breeze sobbed burrying her face in my neck. I stroked her hair gently and rested my chin on her head "Everything will be alright.." I sighed and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead "Sapphire will be home before you know it." Breeze nodded and pulled away. She looked at me and sighed "I hope you're right" she whispered before walking away, head hanging. Finnick wrapped his arms around my waist as I watched her leave. I turned in his arms and sobbed in her shirt "I can't see her like this" I sobbed. He rubbed his thumb along my cheek "Babe please stop worrying. Sapphire will be fine and Breeze will get better...over time" I looked up and nodded "Can you stay here the night? Please" I asked hopeful. He nodded and kissed my cheek "Anything for my darling" he chuckled and pressed his forehead against mine "I love you Annie Cresta"

"I love you too Finnick Odair"

Sapphire's POV:

My eyes slowly opened and I looked around. Complete darkness surrounding me. I sat up and wrapped my arms around me. I was sitting on a cold stone floor. A shiver went up my spine and I jumped up and walked back and fourth to warm myself up. I moved my hands down my body and my blood went cold when I relised I was only in a underwear and a bra. I heard a creak and jumped as light filled the room. A tall, dark skinned man with shaggy black hair walked in. He had a gun strapped over his shoulder and he glared at me. "Miss Cresta...You have a vistor..." he snickered and stepped a side to reveal a tall, musculer brunette boy about 18. He waled towards me. Scared, I backed up until I was against a wall. I looked at him "W-what do you want? Where am I? Can I leave?" All the questions I had came pouring out. The boy tilted his head "I'm Gale Hawthorne"

I looked him up and down. He was dressed in tight jeans and a leather jacket. He put his hands on the wall beside my head and leaned in closley. He smelled of roses and my eyes widened "Are you president Snow's grandson by chance?" I asked and the boy nodded "She's a smart one Reggie" He looked over at the shaggy haired man "You may go now..We need some time alone"

Reggie nodded and quickly left the room. Gale turned back towards me and moved his face so it was inches from mine. One of his hands moved it's way down my body and my breath caught in my throat. I closed my eyes and hoped it would go by fast.

Breeze's POV:

I heard a knock on the door and my heart leaped. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Annie opened the door and her eyes dropped "Oh...hey mom" she gulped. Breeze ran into her mothers arms and sobbed "Mom! They took Sapphire!" Our mother obviously was confused cause she pulled away "Breeze, honey what are you talking about?" she chuckled and walked to the couch, sitting down. Breeze saw Finnick come into the room and she sighed. "Mom..Finn's here"

That got our mom's attention cause her eyes darted up and she glared at him "Hello Odair" she nodded and clenched a fist. Annie sat down beside our mother "Mom he's fine...We made up" she placed a kiss on our mom's cheek and smiled. Our mothers face relaxed and she patted Annie's arm "That's good sweaty." I panicked and grabbed my mothers arms "Sapphire is gone! Snow came and took her!" I screamed so loud the whole victors village could probably hear us. My mom's mouth dropped and Annie quickly explained what had happened. Soon the two of them were sobbing and holding onto each other. I just stood there watching them. I turned around and looked at Finnick "D-do you think there is anyway you can find out where she is?" I aksed hopeful. Finnick raised his eyebrows and ruffled my hair "Sorry kiddo" I glared at him "I'm only two years younger then you Odair" I pointed a finger at him accusingly and he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs. I knew it was going to be a long night.


	17. Heartache

**Hey :) **

**So this is my next update for Crazy Cresta's. There is only going to be like 10 more updates. It's kinda sad but I want to get started on more stories. Remember to review please :)**

**Now enjoy xxx  
**

Breeze's POV:

I sat on the couch, watching people walk past the house. Annie was behind me, curling my hair. I sighed "It's been a week...she's still not back" I could feel more tears coming and Annie stopped what she was doing. "Hey shhh it's okay...I still have faith she'll come home and be safe and sound" she smiled weakly and telling by the dark circles under her eyes I knew she hadn't been sleeping much like me. She sighed and continued to curl my hair. I decided not to continue the conversation and I shut my mouth. Our mother came in and set two mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table and she smiled, sitting beside me. "Why don't you two go down to the beach for a little?" she took my hand in hers and I looked at her "Mom it won't be the same..." I looked away and Annie flicked my head. "Ow!" I hissed. Annie patted my head "Sorry but stop moving will ya?" I nodded and sat still. My mom patted my knee and stood up, walking back into the kitchen. Annie put down the curling iron and clapped her hands "Finnally I am finished" she giggled and I stood up. "Thanks Annie" I kissed her forehead and walked towards my room. Annie grabbed my shoulder "Hey don't go...Mom made hot chocolate" she smiled slightly. I shook my head and forced a smile "I-I'm a little tired..I'm going to nap."

Annie looked at me with sad eyes "O-okay Bree" she patted my shoulder and turned back towards the couch. I sniffled and walked away.

Sapphire's POV:

My eyes slowly opened and I looked around slowly. My vision was blury and I slowly rubbed my eyes before sitting up and leaning against the cold stone wall. I patted down my side and sighed when I found nothing. No fabric. No cloths. Nothing. I heard a quiet noise that sounded like a dog growling and I looked down. I groaned and clutched my stomach as I felt the effects of hunger taking over. My fingers clumsily moved down my rib cage and I easily counted each and every one of them. I then moved my fingers along my collarbone and it was sticking out. I stopped when I saw the door flung open and Reggie step in. He looked at me and nodded "Morning Miss Cresta."

I stared him in the eyes not saying anything back. He huffed and walked over to me and pulled me up by my arm. I whimpered and knew I was weak. He dragged me off and out the door. I could see where I was now. My room was at the end of a long hall. We took a right and there was a elevator. I fell to the ground and Reggie pulled me up again "Come on girl" he sighed. In the elevator he pressed 12 and off we went.

The door opened and a there were three doors. Reggie went through the light chestnut one and we walked into a large, red bedroom. There were three large windows on one side and the other side there was an array of knives. I looked to the large circular bed in the center of the room and scoffed when I saw Gale laying across it, reading a book. Reggie threw me onto the bed and I squealed.

"Hey sweetheart" Gale snickered, cupping my face in his hands. He looked up "Thanks Reggie."

Reggie nodded and quickly left. Gale was in his bright blue boxers and I rolled my eyes "Can you please let go of me?" I glared at him. His soft face turned to anger and he slapped me hard enough a flung of the bed. I clutched my cheek and felt tears stream down my face "I just want to go home" I sobbed and stood up. Gale pulled me back on the bed and moved the hair from my face "This is home...for now" he smiled and kissed me. I chocked and pushed him away. His face redened and he slapped me yet again. Not long after Reggie was back and dragging me back to my room or as I like to call it...my cell.

Finnick's POV:

I was worried about Annie. Completely and utterly worried. She wasn't sleeping right and she wasn't eating right. She'd lost weight and she looked like she was dying. I walked down the street with my hands shooved in my pockets. The autumn breeze blowing through my hair. I shivered and looked up the steps of Annie's house. I wasn't sure if it would be good to visit but I shrugged it off and walked to the door. Annie opened the door and jumped into my arms "Hey Finny" she giggled and kissed my cheek before dragging me inside. I looked at her and smiled "Hey babe" I kissed her nose and sat down on the couch. She sat beside me and I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She sighed and leaned her head on my chest.

"So Annie...How are you?" I smiled and stroked her hair.  
"I-I'll be honest and say I'm shit" she mumbled. The smile from my face dropped and I huffed

"I know you miss her..." I spoke softly and Annie nodded, sniffling. I pulled her onto my lap and held her tightly "I miss her too..." I admitted. Annie's face lightned then fell again.

"Thanks Finny" she kissed me and I kissed back  
"Welcome babe."

Sapphire's POV:

I woke up in the middle of the night and my stomach was growling. I gagged and got on my hands and knees. I gagged again and vomited in front of me. I heard the door open and light flooded in. The sight of my vomit in front of me caused me to vomit more. I looked up and saw Reggie who had a look of regret in his eyes. "Miss Cresta?" he spoke quitly. I shook my head and hissed at him. I heard a clunk and looked beside me to see he'd dropped a piece of rabbit for me. Before I could thank him the door slammed shut. I shrugged and bit into the rabbit leg. "Yum" I whispered and I silently thanked him for the food.


End file.
